


Crona and Kid one shots

by brocoli_bean



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ? - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Kid and Crona being cute, M/M, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocoli_bean/pseuds/brocoli_bean
Summary: There's a whole bunch of Kid and Crona being cute. There might be eventual smut, I will add warnings if I do.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Finger Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be nice. :- 3

Painting. That’s all he was focusing on. A canvas in front of him that a couple of his friends had dropped by for him and his significant other to use. Kid had been so absorbed in his progress, he had already finished his painting when he looked over at Crona, seeing him covered in paint. 

“Dove...you’re a mess.” Kid mumbles a little, carefully taking Crona’s cleanest hand. He looked at the covered canvas, smiling a little. “Finger painting?”

Crona put their head down a little, feeling guilty. “Sorry...the paint brushes were too confusing. I didn’t know which one I was supposed to use, so I just used my hands.” They blush as they talk, their cheeks being speckled with grey spots, rather than the usual red or pink hue.

Kid let out a small chuckle, taking Crona to the kitchen, so they could both clean up. While Crona was still washing their hands, getting the brushes that Kid had been using to clean up as well, Kid started some tea and got out a thing of cookies. He put the tea together, making his and Crona’s cup, before carrying them to a small table beside a window. Kid sat down, waiting on Crona to join him. They would both often sit here, talking about their day to each other, or asking random questions when they would get bored. It would normally end with them both having a few laughs, and then head to the living room for a movie before bed. 

Crona soon walked to the table, sitting across from Kid, as they began their usual conversations. “I didn’t get to see your painting yet, what did you do?” They asked, tilting their head a little. Ragnarok pops out, grabbing a cookie off the table, hiding behind Crona as he nibbles on the baked good.

“An exact replica of the DWMA with us and the others out front.” Kid simply stated, finishing his drink. He gets up, taking the now empty plate and cup to the sink, simply setting it on the counter. 

Crona lets out a little laugh as they follow Kid, leaving his cup next to Kid’s. As they start to walk away to go get a blanket for the movie, they feel arms wrapped around their waist, and are pulled back into a hug. They smile gently, leaning back in the touch. Ragnarok going away, not wanting to be crushed, or be around for the lovey dovey part of their life.

Kid kisses Crona’s cheek softly, picking them up, and takes them to the living room himself. He grabs a blanket out of a closet on the way. He sits on the love seat that sits across from the TV, letting Crona lay in his lap. They both get comfortable, turning on a show that they had started together. 

Crona ended up falling asleep by the second episode, holding themself close to Kid. The other didn’t mind and let him sleep as he carried him bridal style up to their room. The black haired boy lays Crona down carefully, and crawls into the bed with them. He pulls them close, feeling the pink haired boy cuddle against him. Kid smiled softly, and started to fall asleep with them.

They could find a spot for the paintings tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So again, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be nice. If you read all of this, thank you so much! ^^ If you have any suggestions/ prompt ideas, please comment them below!


	2. Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona and Kid get a cat! That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken forever to write and I'm sorry if it's not as good. I have many more plans, but this is one that I really wanted to do.

Crona and Kid stared down at the box in their hands, confused. Not by what was inside, it was a small black and white cat, looking scrawny and dirty. They were both confused as to why a cat had been left on their porch. 

Crona had found the kitten while they were going out to check the mail, nearly tripping over the small box. They had brought it back inside, calling for Kid out of the kitchen. Kid had rushed out in fear that his Dove had been hurt, but was even more surprised to find him smiling while looking into the box. 

Which led them to here, staring at the kitten with wide eyes. They snapped out of their trance, when hearing the cat meow rather loudly, sounding sick. Crona reached, grabbing the small feline carefully and held her to their chest, trying to help calm the thing down. They smile softly as the kitten calms down, walking her to the kitchen.

Kid follows his significant other, still a little confused, but decides he should help. He gets out a piece of lunch meat and a knife, cutting the meat into small slices. He finds a bowl in the cabinet, placing the food inside and sits it in front of Crona, where they had settled at the table with the kitten. Kid sits across from them, watching the pink haired human as they help the kitten eat. 

Crona glances up at Kid, smiling gently. “Can we keep her..? I’ll take good care of her I promise.” They pat the kitten as she starts to walk on the table as she eats.

Kid looks down at the cat as she walks around, cringing as she tracks mud and looks back up at Crona. He couldn’t help but give a small nod at seeing Crona happy. “Of course, my dove.”

Crona’s eyes go wide with excitement, blushing lightly at the nickname, and sits up in their seat more. They were about to speak when they suddenly heard a loud crash in the living room, followed by two familiar voices arguing. Black Star and Soul soon walked into the kitchen, bickering to each other.

Soul sighs, deciding he’s done with trying to argue and looks over at Kid and Crona. “Hey, sorry about your door. Someone-” He glances at Black Star, sitting on the counter. “- decided to kick it down.”

Said boy, walks over to the table, snickering. “I had to make an epic entrance.” He looks at the cat on the table, gasping. “CAT!” He grabs it quickly, nearly scaring the thing to death.

Crona jumps at the loud friend, watching as the cat starts to shake in Black Stars hands. The kitten meows, and scratches at his hands, who quickly puts her back down. “Rude- bad Black Star junior!” 

Kid raises a brow, wiping the table off with a rag quickly. “Black Star Junior?” He looks at the cat, watching her go back to eating, with Crona’s help. “Maybe just B.S. for short.” 

Black Star smiles brightly and nods. “Hell ye- wait- no!” He crosses his arms, crouching to look at the kitten on the table. “Just Black Star Junior.”

Crona pets the kitten's head, looking at Kid. “Actually...could we name her after Maka..?” 

Kid smiles gently and looks at Crona. “If that’s what you want then of course, my love.”

Black Star huffs. “But Black Star junior is a badass name! It sounds so co-” He gets caught off as Soul grabs him by the back of his shirt and starts dragging him out. 

“Sorry again! We’ll just leave you guys be! Have fun with Maka junior!” Soul calls out as he walks out the door.

Crona watches them both leave, picking the kitten up to hold close to their chest. “We should get her into a bath..” They speak quietly as they get up and walk over to the sink, starting a small bath.

Kid nods in agreement, cleaning the table off. “Right. You do that and I’ll go get a bed ready for her.” He gives Crona a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing upstairs.

Crona smiles softly, washing the kitten. They struggle for a bit to get her to calm down, but eventually get the hang of it. Once the bath is done, they drain the water and wrap Maka into a towel, walking into the living room. They sit down on the couch, holding the kitten on their lap, drying her off. Maka eventually falls asleep, leaving Crona to pet her and fall asleep with her. 

Kid later comes down, holding a neatly folded pile of blankets. “It’s not the best thing, but it’s going to have to work until tomorrow-” He stops at the bottom of the stairs, smiling softly at the sleeping significant other. He unfolds one of the blankets and lays it over Crona and the kitten, kissing the top of their head. Kid sits beside the two, and wraps an arm around Crona, letting them lay over onto him. He stays still and falls asleep with them both, dreaming of a very unorganized life with a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave suggestions for ideas or just comments in general! I love to hear what you guys think of my writing!


End file.
